Fa'Lina
|age=9288 |class= |birth= |death= |introduced=Strip |race=Tri-Wing Succubus |species=Poodle |gender=Female |height= |build= |hair=Pink |eyes=Gold |era= |alignment= |family=Adopted kin (Abel, Pyroduck) |affiliation=Fa'Lina Clan (leader) |seen=Overseeing the goings-on of SAIA |known=Being the headmistress of SAIA |hobbies=Unknown |food=Muffins(Strip 426), hope (clan affinity) |colour=Pink }} History Very little is known about Fa'Lina's history. In strip , Abel provided a brief summary of Cubi history and the founding of SAIA. He went on to explain that Fa'Lina's entire clan had been slaughtered during the war declared on "all Cubi races." It was revealed by Pyroduck that the dragon who killed Fa'Lina's entire clan was once her friend, but betrayed her when she refused to reveal the location of Cyra's last daughter Destania. According to official estimates, Fa'Lina may have founded SAIA seven thousand years before the comic began. Character Analysis Unpredictability seems to be Fa'Lina's main characteristic. Like all Cubi, Fa'Lina seems to be fairly mercurial and changes temperaments rapidly, although this is partially due to her precognitive abilities. As someone gifted with omniscience, Fa'Lina can indefinitely foresee the outcomes of almost any event occurring within SAIA, therefore making some of her actions appear bizarre to unaware observers. In spite of the violent reputation Cubi have earned over the years, Fa'Lina appears slightly less brutal and even more benevolent in her attitude, as she openly disapproved of Aniz's actions in Abel's Story Part Two, even going as far as to punch him in the face twice. Part of her anger was politically motivated, as Aniz's recklessness had compromised the goals of some clans, such as Jin Clan,See Abel's Story for Fa'Lina's explanation on Jin Clan. but she was also disgusted by how he had treated Abel and May.See Abel's Story again; Fa'Lina punches Aniz again. Even though what Aniz attempted is apparently common practice and therefore considered acceptable among some Cubi,Fa'Lina mentioned that another Cubi had started rampantly breeding children in Abel's Story . Fa'Lina apparently found this repulsive enough to warrant interference, and forbid Aniz from continuing his agenda. Fa'Lina also objected to Destania's proposal to use children and infants in her torture classSee Fi's dialogue in strip ., though it is telling that she condones such a class at all. Another characteristic of Fa'Lina is that she has an apparent motherly streak, as she has adopted both Abel, who is virtually without a family after the events in Abel's Story, and Pyroduck. Fa'Lina has a severe dislike of Adventurers, judging by her reaction after her meeting with Merlitz in strip . This can easily be attributed to the frequent conflicts between Cubi and Adventurers in general. Fa'Lina also openly mocks people by using marionettes, as seen in strip and strip , and has a penchant for muffins. Unlike most Tri-Wings, Fa'Lina prefers to conceal her third-wings, possibly to avoid disquieting her students. Powers and Abilities As far as Cubi go, Fa'Lina appears to be a particularly powerful individual. She is the clan founder of Fa'Lina, as such, she has access to wing-tentacle heads. This is demonstrated in strip , strip , and strip . Fa'Lina is also, quite apparently, very physically strong even without the assistance of her wing-tentacles. As an example, she was capable of winning an unofficial confrontation with Daniel Ti'Fiona using only her wing in strip . Earlier, she also incapacitated Dan by using a portrait of Cyra Clan's clan marking in strip . No magical abilities have been immediately observed, although it can be assumed her magical prowess is equally formidable. Despite this, she seems to prefer to use Warp-Aci to teleport, as she has frequently summoned new Warp-Aci over the course of the comic (Fi, Fu, and Fo are three instances) even though she may be very well capable of teleporting on her own. Fa'Lina's physical form, specifically her dress, tends to sharpen and separate into tendrils in moments of great irritation or anger.Seen in strip . In an entry in Aaryanna's LiveJournal, she mentioned that an easy way to tell if Fa'Lina is enraged is if "her form starts to become unstable." Omniscience Within SAIA, Fa'Lina is all-seeing and all-powerful.Fa'Lina's cast page She is aware of everything that goes on within it and can also foresee events within Academy grounds - and to a limited degree outside of it as well. This ability to see outcomes makes her seem unpredictable to the casual observer who is unaware of the bigger picture. If a student comes to harm within the Academy it is because Fa'Lina allows it to occur, with the foreknowledge that it is best for all concerned in the long run. While Fa'Lina appears to be shaken by certain events such as when Abel drove his roommate insane in strip , this is likely a show to make her seem more approachable. Fa'Lina's precognitive ability is narrower outside the Academy and seems to be tied to students or staff who have recently left SAIA grounds. As per AS2 page , her link to former students wanes with time and she is unable to see their destiny a few months beyond the time of their leaving. References Fa'Lina Category:Cubi Category:TriWing Category:Characters in the Abel arc